Nos citations
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Rose, Albus, Scorpius et Allénore, des instants volés, dans le désordre, et quelques citations pour dérouler le fil de leur histoire et de leur amitié.
1. Allénore et Rose

_L'amitié n'exige rien en échange_

 _Georges Brassens_

La petite rousse regardait une fille avec de longs cheveux châtains, qui s'affolait partout dans le couloir du Poudlard express. Elle avait abandonné son cousin Albus dans leur compartiment, pour aller faire un tour. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu timide, n'osant trop s'approcher. Dès qu'un adolescent traversait le couloir, la fille se collait aux vitres du train pour le laisser passer, devenait immobile, pour s'agiter tout de suite après. Elle murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Elle était paniquée et ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés dans les fils de son ipod qui diffusaient toujours de la musique. "Dancing Queen" ABBA... Rose adorait cette chanson ! Elle s'avança finalement, constatant avec un pincement au cœur que la fille était au bord des larmes.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? murmura

Elle leva précipitamment la tête et ses cheveux couvrirent l'intégralité de son visage. Elle les dégagea, dévoilant ses joues rouges de honte.

\- Désolé, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'étonna Rose.

\- Je ne sais pas, bafouilla son interlocutrice.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

\- Ma baguette, répondit-elle penaude.

Rose fouilla le couloir des yeux :

\- Je vais t'aider à la retrouver !

Elle hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi dire. Elles discutèrent un moment, en continuant de chercher. La brune s'appelait Allénore. Rose se doutait qu'elle était une née-moldue : peu de sorciers possédaient des ipods, même si on avait trouvé une solution pour que ce type d'appareils ne se détériore pas au contact de la magie… La fille avait un petit accent français, des tâches brunes sur le nez et les joues. Elle ouvrait grand les yeux comme si elle découvrait pour la première fois le monde qui l'entourait. Mais plus encore, elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom de Weasley. Rose n'était la fille de personne, la filleule de personne, la nièce de personne, la cousine de personne.

\- Comment je vais faire sans baguette ? s'alarma la brune.

\- On va la retrouver ! continuait de répéter Rose.

\- Je ne connais personne ici et je commence mal. Une sorcière sans baguette ? Tout le monde va se moquer de moi !

\- L'un des amis d'enfance de ma mère et de mon père avait perdu son crapaud … Tout n'est pas perdu !

Elles s'esclaffèrent à moitié.

\- Comment ça va se passer ? demanda la brune.

\- De quoi ?

\- Poudlard. Est-ce que ça fait peur ? bredouilla-t-elle

Rose secoua la tête. Et elle ressentit ce besoin de l'aider, de la guider et plus encore, de la rassurer. C'était peut-être un peu débile, mais elle imaginait sa propre mère. Même si elle avait lu « L'Histoire de la Magie », elle s'était peut-être posée ce genre de questions. Pour les nés-moldus, ce pouvait être effrayant. Ils découvraient tout un autre monde… Rose avait grandit dans l'entre-deux. Elle aimait la technologie moldue, la magie. Même si elle baignait constamment dans cette dernière, elle n'en rejetait pas moins l'autre. Sa mère avait veillé à ce que Rose grandisse avec les contes, les films, les dessins-animés et les musiques moldus. Mais malgré tout, Rose se sentait à l'écart de cette culture, toujours en retard, un peu déphasée. Allénore ressentait sûrement la même chose, sauf que pour elle, tout ceci était nouveau. Rose venait de trouver quelqu'un avec qui échanger, quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être la comprendre.

\- Non. C'est beau Poudlard, affirma finalement Rose.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils nous répartissent ? Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un calamar géant dans le lac ? Est-ce qu'ils nous demandent pour de vrai de vaincre un troll ?

Rose éclata franchement de rire face au débit de parole impressionnant.

\- Je suis en première année moi aussi. Je ne sais pas tout, mais on peut rester ensemble ! Je t'apprendrais tous ce qui ne se trouve pas dans les livres sur le monde sorcier.

\- Tu ferais ça ?! s'émerveilla Allénore. Mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir en échange.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu me prêteras ton iPod pour que je puisse écouter moi aussi du ABBA ! proposa Rose. Papa ne veut pas quand j'en ai un. II pense que c'est mauvais pour le cerveau.

Allénore se mît à rougir :

-Tu sais, j'ai des musiques bien plus récentes.

-Tu me les feras partager ? demanda Rose, les yeux agrandis.

Allénore dégagea ses cheveux et se mît à sourire en tendant à Rose l'un de ses écouteurs :

\- C'est un échange qui me parait équitable !

Un peu d'aide contre un peu de musique… Elles finirent par trouver la baguette perdue, qui avait été ramassé par un préfet de Serpentard. Ce soir-là, Allénore fût répartie à Serdaigle. Quand vint le tour de Rose, le choixpeau hésita. Personne ne sût pourquoi, ni sur quelles maisons hésitait le choixpeau. Mais après quelques minutes, Rose rejoignit Allénore à la table des bleus et bronzes, un sourire sur le visage. En fait, Allénore et Rose apprirent avec le temps que l'amitié n'exigeait aucun échange, et qu'aide ou non, musique ou silence, elles seraient toujours présentes l'une pour l'autre.


	2. Pile et face !

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule lors de la première année à Poudlard de Scorpius et Rose.

* * *

 _"Si l'on commence le jeu, il faut le jouer jusqu'au bout"_

 _Anne Bernard - "L'amour sans passeport"_

Scorpius avait toujours été joueur. Sa mère, s'amusait souvent à dire qu'il avait le regard malicieux, rusé, qu'il était un vrai chenapan. Personne ne fût étonné de sa répartition à Poufsouffle. Cet enfant avait un caractère bon, joyeux et aimable. Il avait toujours eu la bougeotte en réalité et ne savait pas "ne rien faire faire". Il avait besoin d'être occupé continuellement. Scorpius avait alors développé plusieurs méthodes pour ne jamais s'ennuyer. Faire des aller-retours continuels dans tout le manoir, compter les dossiers de son père, essayer d'apprendre des tours au chat, rester entre les pattes de sa mère, faire la statue quand on lui demandait de venir, se cacher dans les recoins les plus poussiéreux, apprendre les règles des échecs et harceler tous les membres de sa famille pour que l'on joue avec lui… Scorpius avait toujours été espiègle. Il aimait jouer, c'était indéniable et il pensait être le meilleur, le plus rusé.

\- Ce n'est pas très différent des échecs moldus, tu vas voir !

A la table des Serdaigles, il y avait Rose Weasley et Allénore Rameau, une française d'origine moldue. C'était leur premier weekend à Poudlard… Rose, à moitié couchée sur la table, expliquait avec ses habituels grands gestes, les règles à sa nouvelle amie.

\- Les pièces s'autodétruisent entre elles. Les règles sont les mêmes. Tu dois juste commander et diriger tes pièces verbalement !

Allénore hocha la tête silencieusement avant de sursauter suite à l'assaut surprise de Scorpius. Albus, derrière ses talons, s'installa à côté de sa cousine :

\- Tu crois que c'est légal d'imposer autant de devoirs à des première année ? soupira le brun.

Les filles s'esclaffèrent. Scorpius contourna le plateau du jeu et l'observa un instant.

\- Tu veux jouer ? lui proposa Rose avec enthousiasme.

\- Je te préviens, Rose est imbattable ! l'informa Albus en tentant de jeter un coup d'œil discret aux devoirs de la rousse étalés plus loin sur la table.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Scorpius… C'était comme un défi, et Scorpius adorait les défis :

\- C'est marrant, moi aussi je suis imbattable ! se vanta-t-il en s'asseyant en face de sa nouvelle adversaire.

Son rire cristallin résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, ricochant plusieurs minutes entre les parois de son crâne.

\- Je joue toujours avec les pièces blanches.

\- Moi aussi, grimaça Scorpius.

C'était un peu ridicule, mais pour Scorpius s'était important. La première partie qu'il avait gagnée, c'était avec les pièces blanches. Il n'était pas très superstitieux cependant ça lui tenait très à cœur...

-Qu'importe ! Je gagnerai ! Je suis bien plus malin que toi, j'en suis sûr ! affirma-t-il.

Rose haussa les sourcils sous la vantardise à peine cachée du blond. Elle sortit de sa poche une noise qu'elle posa sur le plat de son pouce :

-Pile, je prends les blancs, face tu prends les noirs !

Sans réfléchir, le blond accepta sous l'hilarité d'Albus et d'Allénore. Rose lança la pièce et sans même la réceptionner s'empara des pièces blanches. Il comprit son erreur et sans se vexer, se mît à rire de bon cœur avec ses amis se moquant de lui. Il venait de se faire en rouler en beauté par Rose Weasley. Peut-être qu'il venait enfin de trouver plus fort que lui… De bonne grâce, celle-ci lui proposa de prendre les pièces de son choix. Il refusa :

-Si l'on commence le jeu, il faut le jouer jusqu'au bout !

La rousse lui sourit. Ce weekend-là, Scorpius perdit sa première partie d'échec depuis très longtemps… Pourtant, il n'en fût nullement peiné. Scorpius adorait les défis. Battre Rose Weasley en était un nouveau !


	3. Bouquet de fleur et mouton

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule durant l'été entre la deuxième et troisième année à Poudlard de Rose et Scorpius.

* * *

 _« L'ornement d'une maison ce sont les amis qui la fréquentent. »_

 _Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Le Terrier n'était jamais vide. C'était l'épicentre d'un séisme que même l'échelle de Richter ne pouvait mesurer. Le repère estival favori des Weasley… Un joyeux capharnaüm et dégradé de têtes plus ou moins rousses. Rose avait toujours aimé s'y rendre, depuis toute petite. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, le chant des oiseaux tôt le matin, le bleu parfait du ciel, et les rires de tous ses cousins… Rose attendait l'été toute l'année juste pour vivre ces moments.

Albus, Scorpius et Allénore étaient à ses côtés, allongés sur les grandes couvertures à même le sol. Elle avait replié ses genoux sous son menton et observait distraitement le ciel, appréciant une légère brise rafraichissante sur son visage. Les yeux rivés vers les cieux, elle pencha légèrement la tête vers gauche, comme elle le faisait régulièrement lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Regardez !

Ses amis dirigèrent leur regard vers le point invisible que Rose désignait dans le vide.

\- On dirait un bouquet de fleur ! S'extasia-t-elle en pointant du doigt un nuage.

\- Je vois un bébé qui renverse sa bouillie partout, lui répondit sa meilleure-amie en retournant aussitôt à sa lecture.

Albus, une main posée sous son menton :

\- Un bébé ? N'importe quoi Allénore ! C'est un gobelin qui chevauche un elfe de maison avec une massue dans la main droite !

Scorpius grimaça.

\- Non. On dirait plus un mouton fou en train de sauter par-dessus un toboggan !

Rose se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un bébé je veux bien, un gobelin sur le dos d'un elfe passe encore… Mais un mouton fou en train de sauter par-dessus un tobogan ?

\- Oui… C'est ce que j'observe !

\- Pas moi.

\- Parce que tu vois ce qu'Allénore et Albus ont proposé ?

\- Tout à fait !

La rousse se leva et s'approcha de Scorpius. Il eut un bref mouvement de recul mais elle attrapa ses deux joues entre ses mains, et tourna sa tête un peu vers la droite :

\- Regarde !

Elle dessina les contours du puzzle formé par les différents nuages. C'était vrai… Sous un certain angle, on voyait effectivement un gobelin chevauchant un elfe de maison. Scorpius battit des cils et se concentra encore une fois pour apercevoir le fameux bébé d'Allénore. Il le vit, sans oublier les mains de Rose sur son visage. Cette-dernière tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément la créature de laine, sans aucun résultat.

\- Et mon mouton ? demanda finalement Scorpius.

\- De toute façon, c'est un bouquet de fleur.

\- Non, c'est un mouton.

\- Bouquet de fleur !

\- Mouton !

\- Bouquet de fleur !

Il fallait toujours qu'elle ait le dernier mot. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mi exaspéré, mi amusé. Scorpius prit Rose par le cou et frotta doucement sa main sur le sommet de son crâne, pour créer un sacré désordre dans la chevelure rousse de son amie. Rose se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et le frappa sur l'épaule. Ils se battirent gentiment un moment avant que le Poufsouffle ne laisse échapper un petit cris :

\- Tu m'as fait mal ! Se plaignit le blond en massant son épaule endolorie.

\- Bouquet de fleur ! insista Rose sans se soucier de la douleur de Scorpius.

Allénore et Albus se mirent à rire, Rose à sourire. L'ornement d'une maison ce sont les amis qui la fréquentent. Et quand ses amis étaient au Terrier, celui-ci était mille fois plus beau que d'ordinaire.


	4. Féculent ou légume ?

_"Je respecte ton avis tu vois mais en même temps c'est pas le mien donc c'est pas le bon..."  
Brice de nice, Brice_

Le problème de Scorpius, c'était qu'il était incroyablement têtu. Rose n'avait jamais vu ça nul part, même chez son frère ou chez son père, qui étaient pourtant les premiers dans ce domaine. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Scorpius, le sport préféré de Rose, c'était de le faire tourner en bourrique. Evidemment, ce dernier, montait tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux dès que quelqu'un s'évertuait à lui démontrer qu'il avait tort. Il n'y avait rien de plus divertissant selon Rose. Elle s'amusait à deviner à quel moment son ami hausserait enfin le ton. Quand il était contrarié, Scorpius se mordait toujours l'intérieur des joues, son teint devenait encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il s'arrêtait presque de cligner des yeux. Mais le point d'orgue, celui que Rose attendait à chaque fois qu'elle embêtait Scorpius, c'était quand il faisait de grands gestes. Scorpius était un peu réservé, mais cette façon qu'il avait de s'enflammer, de décoller de son corps ses bras pour les mouvoir …

\- Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu as faux Rose !

\- Non

\- Oh si tu as tort !

Rose, les deux poings sur les hanches s'emportait à son tour.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une personne au vingt-unième puise penser comme toi ! Rétorqua Rose

\- Mais nous sommes une grande majorité à le penser Rose ! Se justifia le Poufsouffle.

\- Alors parce que c'est la majorité, c'est la vérité ? Si la majorité décidait de se piquer les fesses avec une fourchettes en décrétant que ça soigne le cancer tu le ferais ?

\- C'est absurde Rose ! Se moqua Scorpius.

La jeune adolescente sentait que ça venait, que l'eau montait, commençait à bouillir.

\- C'est triste Scorpius...

\- Non pas du tout ! Tu as tort et tu restes convaincue d'avoir raison ! C'est ça la définition de la tristesse.

\- Non.

\- Rose... Pour la dernière fois... La patate douce est un légume ! Riposta Scorpius.

\- Et moi je te dis que c'est un féculent !

Allénore et Albus, en face d'eux, écoutaient, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes... Scorpius lui, avait piqué sur sa fourchette une malheureuse patate douce pour la mettre sous le nez de Rose :

\- Ceci est un légume !

\- Non c'est un féculent !

\- Rose pour l'amour du ciel ! Je suis certain que c'est un légume !

Rose jubilait, fière d'elle. Décidément, c'était vraiment amusant !

\- C'est un légume-racine qui peut être considéré comme un féculant ... mais les patates douces ont plus de vitamines et sont moins caloriques que des patates normales ! Mais ce sont des légumes ! Répéta avec véhémence Scorpius.

Rose leva les mains en l'air, daignant enfin regarder son assiette depuis le début du repas. Il était temps d'infliger à son ami le coup de grâce :

\- Je respecte ton avis tu vois mais en même temps c'est pas le mien donc c'est pas le bon...

L'effet fût immédiat. Scorpius se leva, posa sa fourchette à table et appuya chacun de ses mots :

\- Mais y'a pas d'avis à avoir ! C'est scientifique ! Ce. Sont. Des. Légumes !

Rose ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Et ce qui était fantastique avec Scorpius, c'était qu'il s'emportait vite, certes, mais qu'il n'en voulait jamais trés longtemps à son amie de se jouer de lui. Alors, conscient du ridicule de la situation, il se mît à rire lui aussi, savourant sa patate douce qu'il venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche.

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous !** Ce n'est pas trop mon style de faire des notes d'auteur, je n'aime pas trop ça. Mais j'ai besoin de vos avis ! Je songe peu à peu à changer la direction de ce recueil, et d'y faire apparaître de plus en plus des moments d'amitiés entre Allénore, Albus, Scorpius et Rose sans forcément qu'il n'y ait nécessairement ces deux-derniers.

Je suis en train de créer ma propre version de la nextgen, notamment avec _"Le goût-arc-ciel"_ , sur Molly II ou Louis, y fait une apparition. Un recueil est en cours de préparation sur ce dernier. Un autre recueil également, exclusivement sur Rose et Scorpius. C'est pour cela que je souhaite changer la direction de "Nos citations". J'ai vraiment envie de creuser l'amitié que partage ces quatre personnages ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que je continue sur ce recueil ? Ou est-ce que je fais quelque chose à part, un autre recueil ?

 **Sachez également qu'une review donne le sourire et encourage ! C'est assez peinant d'avoir un certain nombre de vues et qu'un seul retour !**

 _(Dina, tu es adorable et je te dirai jamais assez merci pour tout le courage que tu me donnes !)_


	5. Pâte à cookie et farine

**NA : ce prompt se déroule pendant les vacances scolaires entre la troisième et la quatrième année de Rose et Scorpius à Poudlard**

* * *

 _"La_ _cuisine_ _c'est un art qui, pour ne pas s'abâtardir, a besoin de fantaisie, d'un petit grain de folie._ _"_

 _ _Yves Courrière__

\- Alors, tu vois, c'est le moment le plus important dans la recette ! Il faut touiller assez fort pour que la pâte soit bien homogène !

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel, et Allénore laissa échappe un petit rire, avant de retourner à sa lecture. Les fenêtres de la cuisine des Weasley-Granger étaient grandes ouvertes, et l'air de l'été se mélangeait à l'odeur d'une première fournée cookies qui cuisaient dans le four. Scorpius passa derrière ses oreilles les mèches de ses cheveux blonds qui le gênaient, prêt à imiter les gestes de son amie. Une fois sa vision dégagée, il put admirer Rose, concentrée sur sa tâche, une spatule à la main, la langue tirée et un œil à moitié fermé. Une grimace qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle essayait de se concentrer :

\- Tu me vends du rêve Rosie…

Perplexe, la rousse s'arrêta et catapulta à l'aide de sa spatule un morceau de pâte à cookie en direction du cuir chevelu de son ami.

\- T'as jamais été aussi désirable ! plaisanta Rose. Le parfum cookie, ça fait craquer tout le monde !

Scorpius haussa les sourcils, feignant l'indifférence avant de lancer un jet de farine vers la Serdaigle :

\- On a la même couleur de cheveux maintenant !

\- A défaut d'avoir le même esprit ! taquina la jeune adolescente.

Albus, les œufs dans les mains, les regardait en retrait. Il était peut-être temps d'intervenir… Le brun mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, sans oser les interrompre. Quand ces deux-là étaient lancés, il était impossible de les arrêter.


	6. Photographies

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule lors de la quatrième année à Poudlard de Rose et Scorpius.

* * *

 _"Le langage est-il l'expression la plus adéquate de toutes les réalités ? "_

 _De Friedrich Nietzsche_

Scorpius est peu bavard en réalité. Il parle peu, ou tout du moins, il ne se donne pas la pleine d'ouvrir la bouche quand il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il économise toujours ses mots, et ses amis, cueillaient ces-derniers comme on collectionnerait les trésors. Albus se moquait souvent de lui, et de son visage « Malfoyen », qui signifiait en réalité qu'il était aussi expressif qu'un trottoir de rue. Le blond le sait mieux que personne : il n'est pas très sentimental. Il ne dira jamais à Albus, Rose ou Allénore, à quel point ils comptent pour lui, qu'ils sont ses premiers vrais amis, qu'il se sent bien avec eux… Après tout… Pourquoi leur dire ? Il leur montre tous les jours de la semaine, à chaque heure de la journée ! Quand il se réveille toujours un quart d'heure avant Albus pour lui laisser le temps d'émerger seul, comme le brun aimait le faire… Quand il disait toujours ne plus avoir faim, pour que Rose puisse manger voracement sa part de tarte à la mélasse… Quand il acceptait qu'Allénore emprunte ses plumes, qu'elle perdait toujours au final…

On lui reproche souvent de tout renfermer au fond de lui. C'est faux. Enfin, Scorpius croit que c'est faux… C'est juste qu'il ne sait jamais choisir ses mots quand il parle. Il y en a tellement… Ces assemblages de consonnes, de voyelles, de sons, qui ne signifient parfois rien et tout à la fois. Les mots perdent de leur sens. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais dit « Je t'aime » à qui que ce soit. Comment dire « je t'aime » à quelqu'un, quand on s'amuse à conjuguer ce même verbe pour parler de nourriture, de passe-temps, de loisirs, parfois même de cours…

\- Ou est-ce que tu nous traines comme ça Scorpius ? boude Rose derrière lui.

La rousse traine des pieds dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il est très tôt et Albus, lui se frotte les yeux. Allénore marche en baillant faiblement… Se lever à huit heure du matin, un samedi, ça devrait être puni par la loi !

\- Scorpius, tu commences à nous faire peur !

La petite voix de Rose le tire de ses pensées. En réalité, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il se retourne, pour faire face à ses amis. Le blond ouvre la bouche une première fois, mais ça reste coincé dans sa gorge, au niveau de son œsophage. Les mots se perdent en chemin, s'évanouissent tous et dégringolent les uns après les autres pour finir dans son estomac qui se contracte.

\- Tout va bien Scorpius ? demande Albus.

Il est peu expressif, il le sait. Et, il voit bien que cela blesse parfois ses amis quand il ne répond pas à leurs grandes déclarations, quand il ne les prend pas dans ses bras… En réalité, il a toujours peur de les voir s'enfuir à tout moment. Lui, Scorpius Malfoy, fils d'ancien Mangemort, ami avec Rose Weasley-Granger, fille de deux héros de guerre, ami avec Albus Potter, le fils du Survivant, ami avec Allénore Rameau, une née-moldue… Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui trouver ? Il n'a rien de formidable. Il n'a pas l'humour d'Albus, la gentillesse d'Allénore, la malice de Rose… Il n'a rien pour lui, comparé à eux. Et toutes ses réflexions, il les garde pour lui, dans un coin de son cerveau pour éviter d'y penser trop souvent.

\- Juste, suivez-moi, s'il vous plait !

Il continue sa route, jusqu'à la salle sur demande qui s'ouvre devant lui. Scorpius entre, et ses pas, sur le carrelage, résonnent en écho avec ceux de ses amis. Curieusement, ces derniers scrutent la pièce des yeux. Ils connaissent tous les trois la salle sur demande… Ils s'y rendent souvent. Cependant, elle n'a rien à voir avec ce dont ils ont l'habitude. La pièce est plus petite, plongée dans le noir. Des clichés, suspendus sur un fil, s'étalent tout autour d'eux. Ça sent les produits chimiques, mais Rose se contente de froncer le nez silencieusement. Scorpius nerveusement désigne trois clichés. Sur le premier, Allénore, Albus et Rose semblent rire tellement fort qu'on croirait les entendre à travers la photographie. Sur le deuxième cliché, ils marchent tous ensemble dans la même direction, en tournant le dos au photographe. Sur le troisième cliché, ils se regardent, assis dans la grande salle, à côté d'un jeu d'échecs version sorcier…

\- Mais, c'était hier ! s'exclame Allénore en s'approchant du dernier cliché.

\- Sur celui-ci, nous étions en deuxième année, remarque Rose en en désignant un autre.

Scorpius hoche la tête. Rose la baisse honteusement. Hier, elle a reproché à Scorpius d'être inexpressif avec eux, de ne jamais se confier, quand lui connaissait absolument tout leurs secrets. Elle lui a dit que parfois, elle se demandait si Scorpius avait vraiment besoin d'eux. Et Rose, n'avait remarqué la lueur de tristesse qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de son ami.

\- J'aime bien prendre des photos… Et je sais que je ne vous dis pas toujours à quel point je tiens à notre amitié. Mais, ça, continue-t-il en pointant du doigt ses œuvres, je pense que ça exprime plus que n'importe quel mot, n'importe quelle phrase, ce que je ressens pour vous.

Les prunelles de ses amis parcourent la chambre noire. En réalité, il y a une multitude de photographies. Sur la plupart, ils sont tous les quatre ensembles, parfois, ce ne sont que des portraits, des endroits du château… Admiratifs, ils n'osent rien dire. C'est Rose, qui rompt finalement le silence :

\- Il me faut des copies de tout ça de toute urgence Scorpius ! réclame-t-elle, un peu émue.

Albus et Allénore hochent la tête à leur tour. Le langage, n'est pas l'expression la plus adéquate à toutes les réalités. Scorpius le sait et il est heureux, d'enfin avoir eu le courage de partager sa passion avec ses amis, et de leur prouver, qu'il les aime.

\- Allez prendre le petit-déjeuner ! s'enthousiasme-t-il en tapant fermement dans ses mains.

Dans son dos, il ne sait pas que ses amis ont levé les yeux au ciel, face à sa remarque. Même si Scorpius n'a pas prononcé les mots qu'ils attendent tant, ils savent parfaitement tout ce que ceci signifie…


	7. Cornichon !

_"L'insulte est souvent l'argument final de celui qui ne trouve plus rien à dire."  
Chamfort Sébastien Roch_

\- Je suis désolée Albus, mais je trouve sincèrement que c'est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Gryffondor !

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allénore tu n'y connais rien au Quidditch ! T'es même jamais montée sur un balais ! T'as le vertige ne serait-ce qu'en montant sur un tabouret !

\- Et alors ? Je vais toujours à vos matchs !

\- La dernière fois tu as applaudis Scorpius alors qu'il avait marqué contre sa propre équipe !

\- Eh ! répliqua le blond en s'arrêtant de manger, l'air offusqué. J'étais malade ce jour-là. On s'était promis de plus jamais en parler.

Rose s'esclaffa, alors que Scorpius rougissait, plongeant son regard dans sa tasse de thé.

\- J'ai lu le Quidditch à travers les âges ! S'offusqua Allénore.

\- Parce que lire sur le Quidditch fait de toi une spécialiste ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Alors cesse de dire qu'Edward est le meilleur attrapeur de notre génération ! rétorqua l'adolescent. Il est passable à la limite.

\- Passable ? T'es juste vexé parce qu'il a battu ton cousin !

\- Louis est bien meilleur qu'Edward !

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est justement ton cousin !

\- Et toi tu dis ça parce que tu craques sur Edward !

Rose et Scorpius échangèrent un regard, interdits. Allénore était devenue rouge, encore plus rouge que Scorpius ne l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ouvrit la bouche, interdite :

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout !

\- Mais si ! C'est absolument ça ! affirma Albus avec véhémence.

\- Mais non ! Je suis objective !

\- Edward n'a aucun talent ! Il a simplement eu de la chance … Et James est bien meilleur que lui !

\- Parce que c'est un Potter ? se moqua Allénore.

-Parce qu'il n'a jamais laissé filer le vif d'or une seule fois ! Et qu'il l'a toujours attrapé comme doivent le faire tous les attrapeurs !

-Il n'empêche qu'Edward a été le meilleur !

\- T'es impossible Allénore ! Tu te transformes en groupie…, énonça l'adolescent avec une légère pointe de dégoût.

\- Et toi t'es… t'es… un…

Allénore chercha ses mots, bafouillant sans trouver ses mots. L'insulte était souvent l'argument final de celui qui ne trouvait plus rien à dire, elle le savait bien. Mais il était hors de question de laisser à Albus le dernier mot. Non elle n'était pas une groupie ! Albus était juste vexé d'avoir vu perdre l'équipe de son frère… Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais assez, mais il était son plus grand supporter. Et, au fond d'elle-même, Allénore savait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien au Quidditch et que son ami avait sûrement raison… Edward était juste tellement impressionnant, ne serait-ce qu'en souriant !

\- T'es..., continua de chercher l'adolescente.

\- Un abruti ? proposa finalement Rose

\- Un idiot ? ajouta Scorpius.

\- Non ! Un…

Elle fouilla des yeux la table, y trouvant finalement son inspiration :

\- Un cornichon !


	8. Rêve

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule lors de la fin de la cinquième année à Poudlard de Rose et Scorpius.

* * *

 _"L'amour est le seul rêve qui ne se rêve pas"_

 _Paul Fort_

Rose a toujours été du genre à rêvasser. Quand elle était enfant, elle était de ces petites filles à rêver du prince charmant et de son beau cheval blanc. Elle était de celles qui aimaient les robes à volants, celles qui se gonflaient quand on tournait sur soi-même. Rose aimait s'endormir, tard le soir, après avoir lu un bon livre, et imaginer des tas de scénario, avec un beau jeune-homme à la chevelure brune et aux yeux d'onyx.

Puis elle avait grandi. Elle s'était mise à rêver de travailler dans la fabrication de baguettes, d'en percer tous les secrets, d'être l'apprentie d'Ollivander. Elle avait rêvé d'avoir une peau moins blanche, des jambes plus fines et des cheveux moins ébouriffés ou broussailleux. Elle avait rêvé d'arrêter d'entendre les petits gémissements d'Allénore quand elle dormait une fois à Poudlard. Ou d'avoir une très grande bibliothèque. Ou un retourneur de temps pour dormir un peu plus le matin… Ses rêves avaient changé, et la plupart étaient en fait irréalisables, elle en avait tout à fait conscience.

Comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Rose ronchonnait à la table des Serdaigles. Ses songes de la veille… Toujours les mêmes… Allénore en face d'elle, lisait tranquillement. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'était du matin. Les deux Poufsouffles plus dynamiques, prenaient place à côté d'elles en continuant leur conversation. C'était leur petite habitude du matin avant de commencer les cours… Rose, rêvait pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais, pour qu'Albus continue de tartiner ses tranches de pains avec dix fois trop de confiture, pour qu'Allénore continue de bailler toutes les trois secondes et pour que Scorpius, continue de la regarder avec ses yeux là et prononce son éternel :

\- Alors les filles ? Vous avez bien dormi ?

Allénore émettait toujours un bref « Humpff » que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. Rose se contentait de sourire, toujours perdue, les yeux dans le vague. Elle évitait de regarder les yeux ciel de Scorpius depuis quelques temps…

Rose n'avait jamais cessé de rêver au prince charmant en fait. C'était son côté un peu fleur bleue qui ressortait malgré elle. Sauf que le beau jeune-homme à la chevelure brune et aux yeux d'onyx s'était transformé en un jeune-homme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleu cristallin… Quand elle se réveillait le matin, elle en était toute troublée. Elle ressentait encore les mains de ce Scorpius onirique sur ses joues, elle entendait encore ses paroles murmurées à l'oreille… Elle rougissait en y repensant. Puis tout s'évanouissait quand le matin l'arrachait à ses illusions. Comme un fantôme. C'était insaisissable, et pourtant, tout autour d'elle.

Elle s'était penchée sur la définition du rêve. « Images produites pendant le sommeil et résultant de l'activité psychique. », « Idéal à atteindre »… Son cerveau fabriquait de satanés moments irréels entre elle et Scorpius qui n'arriveraient sûrement jamais. Parce que… Enfin… Bon ! Elle ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui.

Elle l'examina plus attentivement ce matin-là. Elle observa ses petites manies, celles qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis quatre ans. Par exemple, il touillait toujours trois fois son café. Il vérifiait toujours que ses couverts n'avaient aucune trace. Il prenait toujours le dernier croissant de la pile… Sentant son regard sur lui, Scorpius leva les yeux. Rose se mît à rougir et son cœur s'emballa dans sa cage thoracique, devenue bien trop petite pour contenir de tels battements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ?

Elle bredouilla un petit « rien ». Peut-être qu'elle avait tort. Peut-être que les sentiments qu'elle pensait ressentir la nuit, étaient ceux qu'elle n'osait définir le jour. Peut-être qu'elle s'amusait à imaginer cet amour. Quoique… L'amour est le seul rêve qui ne se rêve pas… Il se vit. Et Rose venait peut-être enfin de le comprendre.


	9. Deux paires de claques

_"La gifle épouse toujours la forme de la joue" - Roger Stéphane_

\- Tu m'entends ? Oh ! ALBUS ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

\- Il t'entend clairement pas, le taquina Rose.

\- ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER !

\- C'est un échec.

\- Ton frère a décidé de se couper les cheveux !

Rose lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

\- Quoi ? Al dit toujours qu'il rêve de voir son frère chauve ! Il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde !

\- Encore un échec.

\- Al, y'a Nilam qui vient de sourire ! tenta-t-il à nouveau.

\- Il est pas stupide ! s'exclama Rose.

\- ALBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! REVIENS PARMI NOUS ! hurla Scorpius, totalement hors de lui.

Rose se boucha les oreilles en fermant fort les yeux. Son cousin s'était évanoui dans le hall de Poudlard, le teint livide, presque blanc. Sa tête avait atterri sur son sac, par un heureux hasard, amortissant la chute. La rousse s'accroupit, remarquant une petite boîte de chocolat, qu'Albus tenait dans ses mains. Elle se frappa mentalement :

\- C'est la saint-valentin…

\- Finement observé Rose, grogna Scorpius. Mais je ne pense pas que la date de ce jour soit actuellement dans nos priorité.

\- Je pense que si …

Elle lui colla sous le nez les chocolats, qui dégageait une odeur qu'il serait juste de qualifier de « particulièrement nauséabonde ». Ils avaient sûrement été un peu trafiqués… L'une des nombreuses admiratrices d'Albus, avait certainement essayé d'y glisser deux ou trois gouttes de philtres d'amour. Ou plus, vu l'odeur… Scorpius plissa le nez, prêt à éternue et Rose leva les yeux au ciel : décidément, c'était une tradition familiale d'être empoissonné ! La saint-valentin faisait des ravages… De toute façon, Albus finissait toujours malade soit à cause des potions plus ou moins subtilement incorporées à ses friandises, soit d'une bonne crise de foie parce qu'il était beaucoup trop gourmand pour ne pas tout manger…

\- Allénore est partie prévenir l'infirmière, murmura Rose. Le dosage devait être trop fort.

\- Les filles oublient souvent qu'Al est une brindille, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

Rose haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire face à sa remarque. Scorpius détacha son regarde de son meilleur-ami, les lèvres étirées de Rose balayant ses inquiétudes. Cependant, Rose, elle, se pencha sur son cousin, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'espère qu'il va reprendre connaissance. J'ai lu quelque part qu'une femme avait été plongée dans le coma pendant plus de soixante-quinze ans à cause d'un philtre d'amour périmé, et mal dosé … Imagine s'il reste comme ça toute sa vie ? Ce sera horrible. Et si on ne trouve pas de remèdes et si…

\- Attend, je vais t'en trouver un, moi, de remède.

Il se pencha sur le brun :

\- Deux bonnes paires de claques ça remet les idées en place !

Comme l'infirmière débarqua, toute essoufflée, elle retrouva Rose, qui avait pris dans ses bras Albus, en train de frotter ses joues rouges contre ses mains, et Scorpius en train de siffler innocemment.

* * *

Heyo ! Je dépoussière un peu ce recueil ! Non je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Donc comme d'habitude, je rappelle que si vous voulez retrouver Albus, Scorpius, Rose et compagnie, vous pouvez les retrouvez dans "A demi-mots" !

Si vous avez des citations que vous voulez voir illustrer par nos amis, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Une review = Un cookie !


	10. Réconfort

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule lors de la cinquième année à Poudlard de Rose et Scorpius.

* * *

 _"Oh, le réconfort, l'inexprimable réconfort de se sentir en sécurité avec quelqu'un ; de n'avoir pas à censurer ses pensées ni à mesurer ses mots, mais de les laisser se déverser comme ils viennent ... "_

 _Dinah Mulock Craik_

\- Souris un peu Rose !

Rose élargis ses lèvres, qui mangent ses joues bien rondes mais extrêmement pâles. Ses dents blanches se dévoilent, mais ses yeux restent vides, fatigués. Ils n'ont pas leur petite lueur de malice si caractéristique, que Scorpius connait par cœur désormais. Il s'approche de son amie, tout doucement, comme si un mouvement trop brusque allait la faire fuir. Elle a l'air si fragile, Rose…

\- Laisse-moi t'aider…

Il prend la pile de manuels, de livres et de parchemins que la jeune-femme a empilé entre ses bras. Calés sous son menton, elle le relève encore un peu plus, pour que Scorpius s'empare des ouvrages sur le dessus de la pile.

\- Merci Scorpius ! lui dit-elle soulagée d'avoir une charge un peu moins lourde.

\- Ou est-ce que va ? demande l'adolescent.

\- La salle sur demande. Allénore m'y attend déjà…

Scorpius lève ses yeux bleus au ciel : elles travaillent trop toutes les deux... Beaucoup trop ! Mais il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de leur dire quoique ce soit. Ça ne servirait qu'à enclencher une dispute. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être têtues ces deux-là ! Il se demandait comment Rose et Allénore faisaient pour soutenir un rythme de révisions aussi soutenu, aussi lourd et dense.

\- C'était quand ta dernière nuit complète, Rosie ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien…, soupire celle-ci.

Des cernes s'étalent sous ses paupières, soulignent la couleur de ses yeux. Rose se met à bailler et incapable de se retenir, Scorpius l'imite. Il ressent sa fatigue comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

\- J'aimerai bien hiberner…

\- Al et moi, c'est notre programme pour ces deux prochaines semaines !

Rose laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- Vous devriez faire pareil toutes les deux. Vous vous abimez la santé à travailler autant…

Rose baisse la tête. Elle a toujours été un peu à fleur de peau. Surtout en période de révisions. Les BUSES c'était sérieux ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rate, elle devait rendre fière sa mère, son père, toute sa famille, ne décevoir personne, pas même ses professeurs. Rose était intransigeante avec les autres, mais encore plus, avec elle-même.

Alors elle apprenait, encore et encore, lisait inlassablement, dévorait chaque manuel, tous les livres, s'entrainait tous les jours en sortilège, en métamorphose. Mais la pression sur ses épaules, celle des autres élèves, celle des professeurs, de sa famille… Elle figurait parmi les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, parmi les plus doués, les plus brillants… Elle ne voulait pas être une déception pour eux, ça non. La rousse aurait pu se confier à Allénore, sa meilleure amie. Mais celle-ci, étant elle-même tellement stressée, que Rose n'aurait fait qu'accentuer son malaise.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, tu sais ! répond-t-elle finalement au Poufsouffle.

\- Bien sûr que si Rose !

Elle le sait… Et dès fois, elle a envie de crier, de hurler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pour laisser sortir toute cette pression, pour se libérer du poids qui pèsait sur ses épaules. Elle voudrait pleurer, se confier à quelqu'un. Mais qui peut comprendre ce qu'elle vivait depuis toujours ? Rose, la fille d'Hermione Weasley-Granger, une femme brillante, une magistrate ayant un sens de la justice profond… Rose, la fille de Ron Weasley, cet auror audacieux, qui avait arrêté quantité de mages noires… Rose, la sœur d'Hugo Weasley, ce petit Gryffondor que tout le monde aimait. Rose, la cousine de Victoire, de Louis, de Molly, de Roxanne, d'Albus… Rose voulait être Rose et la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour se distinguer, c'était ses notes, ses amis, ses engagements dans Poudlard. Elle se demandait si tout cela servait vraiment à quelque chose.

\- Rose… Tu pleures ? s'inquiète Scorpius.

Sans s'en être rendue compte, Rose s'est mise à pleurer. Deux sillons creusent un peu plus ses joues. Scorpius la guide jusqu'à un banc, sur lequel la jeune-fille s'écroule après avoir posé sa charge de manuels et de grimoires à même le sol. Scorpius s'assoit à côté d'elle, et lui, qui n'a jamais été très tactile, la prends dans ses bras. C'est presque vital, c'est une nécessité.

\- Ça va aller, Rose !

\- Non ça ne va pas aller ! J'en ai marre ! Allénore me communique son stress, comme si je n'étais pas moi-même déjà au bord de la rupture. Elle a besoin qu'on la rassure, mais j'en suis parfaitement incapable, alors que je suis sa meilleure-amie. Je devais aider mon frère il y a déjà plus d'une heure, pour son devoir en Histoire de la Magie. Il va me détester. Et je n'ai toujours pas répondu à la dernière lettre de ma mère. Et j'en ai marre, marre ! Et très marre ! Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je réussisse, tout le monde me dit qu'il ne me sert à rien de réviser, mais mon cerveau n'est pas aussi performant que ce que vous croyez ! Je ne sais rien, j'ai encore un nombre inimaginable de difficultés en métamorphoses. Et les professeurs… Ils ne voient en moi que le reflet d'Hermione Granger. Mais je déteste les runes, j'aime bien la divination et aujourd'hui, je suis obligée de faire semblant pour ne pas avoir à affronter leurs comparaisons en permanence. Si je ne réussis pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont tous penser de moi ? J'ai cette angoisse au fond de moi, ça monte, ça monte… J'ai l'impression que c'est comme une bouteille de champagne. Tu sais ce que c'est le champagne ?

Scorpius n'a même pas le temps de hocher la tête, que Rose reprend sa tirade, alors qu'elle est toute essoufflée, et que ses larmes coulent encore. Rose continue à déverser son flot de parole, sur sa lancée, sans pouvoirs contrôler les phrases que son cerveau montait et construisait de lui-même, sans contrôler sa langue, qui s'activait seule…

\- Un jour, ça va péter. J'hésite à me teindre les cheveux en noir, juste pour me démarquer. J'aimerai juste qu'on cesse d'attendre énormément de moi… Je ne suis pas infaillible, je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je travaille autant, parce que j'en ai besoin. Et… j'en peux plus de ces satanées BUSES ! Ils m'énervent tous ! Albus avec ses conseils à deux balles alors qu'il n'a encore ouvert aucun livre, Allénore qui me dit que tout ira bien, sauf qu'elle s'adresse plus à elle-même qu'à moi, même toi tu m'énerves ! T'es lourd ! Avec ton regard là ! On dirait que tu penses que je vais me casser en deux ! Mais non ! Je vis ainsi depuis quinze ans ! Et efface cette pitié de ton visage s'il te plait ! Je te déteste quand tu fais ça ! T'es insupportable !

Maladroitement, Scorpius tapote l'épaule de son amie. Rose le frappe sur l'épaule, les joues rouges et les cheveux tout emmêlés. Il la laisse faire… Si elle a besoin de ça pour se sentir mieux, Scorpius est prêt à avoir sur la peau tous les bleus qu'il faudra. Il retient un rire alors que Rose le serre plus fort dans ses bras. Il se demande souvent comment fait son amie, pour vivre avec son nom, avec toute cette pression et le regard des autres. Elle entretient bien son image de fille parfaite… Mais il la connait bien, sa Rose… Celle-ci se redresse et sèche ses larmes. Elle se sent mieux, plus légère. Et ce réconfort… Oh, le réconfort, l'inexprimable réconfort de se sentir en sécurité avec quelqu'un ; de n'avoir pas à censurer ses pensées ni à mesurer ses mots, mais de les laisser se déverser comme ils viennent ... Avec Scorpius, elle se sentait en sécurité, mais plus encore écoutée. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, mais il était présent pour elle et c'était tout ce comptait pour Rose…


	11. Gelée

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule pendant la septième année à Poudlard de Rose et Scorpius.

* * *

 _"La neige ne dissout pas les souvenirs"_

 _Chantal Dupuy-Dunier_

La Serdaigle était calée entre les cousins indigo de la salle commune. Emmitouflée dans un pull tricoté par sa grand-mère, Rose Weasley posa son livre de runes et attrapa sa tasse de thé encore fumante. Elle se leva, pour se planter devant la fenêtre et admirer les tourbillons de neige qui dansaient dans le ciel blanc. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient dehors, affrontant le froid, pour le simple bonheur de jouer dans la neige et s'affronter dans des batailles impitoyables. Entre Lily Potter et Roxanne Weasley, ses cousines, elle reconnut son frère, ses cheveux roux recouverts de neige. C'était le weekend et tous profitaient du parc de l'école pour se détendre. Les vacances approchaient à grands pas : dans une semaine, ils rentreraient tous chez eux, pour profiter des fêtes. Rose comptait les jours. Elle en avait grand besoin, de ses vacances !

Allénore, sa meilleure amie depuis leur première année, descendit les escaliers, quatre à quatre, manquant la dernière marche pour s'étaler de tout son long sur les tapis de la salle commune. Aussi moelleux soient ces derniers, la jeune fille grimaça après s'être relevée, en ramassant la pile de livres qu'elle transportait avant sa chute. Rose, en bonne camarade, l'aida tout en ricanant de la maladresse de son amie :

-Un jour, Allénore, cette marche aura raison de toi !

-Ta prévenance me touche, Rosie ! répondit la brune en glissant l'une de ses très longues mèches ondulées derrière ses oreilles.

-Pourquoi tant de précipitation ?

-La bibliothèque. Je dois rendre ces livres depuis déjà deux mois…

Les yeux de la rousse s'agrandirent, réalisant soudainement que son livre de Runes, devait lui aussi être rendus depuis un petit moment déjà. Prenant la moitié des livres de son amie, Rose s'empara du sien et passa la porte de la salle commune des Serdaigles, accompagnée d'Allénore. Les deux jeunes filles étaient connues pour leur caractère studieux introvertie, voire timide, leur gentillesse, mais surtout, leur grande intelligence. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup et nul doute qu'elles s'étaient bien trouvées toutes les deux… D'origine moldue et Française, Allénore était peut-être plus rêveuse, plus étourdie que Rose, qui était-elle, plus terre-à-terre et organisée. Mais les deux filles étaient aussi proches qu'il était possible de l'être.

-Tu retournes chez ta famille pour les fêtes ? demandât Rose en descendant les escaliers.

Allénore restait tous les ans à Poudlard. Sa mère travaillait beaucoup, son frère voyageait et sa petite sœur était encore très jeune et vivait en pensionnat. Rose savait qu' Allénore était triste et que sa famille lui manquait. Rose l'invitait régulièrement pour les fêtes, ou pour les vacances. Mais son amie refusait toujours. La seule exception était pour les vacances d'été, ou Allénore rendait visite à Rose. Elles se rendaient au Terrier, avec ses cousins, où elles travaillaient, s'avançaient sur le programme en faisant des pauses pour discuter de tout et de rien…

-Non. Christophe est en Australie donc ma mère et Jeanne vont le rejoindre pour passer les fêtes. Avec les ASPICS qui approchent, je préfère rester ici !

-Tu sais que tu peux venir chez moi et pour le réveillon au Terrier, on sera ravi de t'avoir avec nous ! Maman et papa t'adorent et Albus, lui il ramène toujours Scorpius pour le réveillon !

-Rosie, pour la énième fois, c'est adorable de ta part mais…

Rose soupira et arrêta d'écouter sa meilleure amie. Elle connaissait Allénore par cœur et elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Alors comme toujours, elle laissa tomber l'affaire, se dirigeant en silence vers la bibliothèque où Madame Suzie les accueillit chaleureusement, les rassurant quant au retard de retour des ouvrages empruntés. En passant par le hall d'entrée, Rose réajusta son écharpe et frissonna. Le froid mordait sa peau, déjà glacée. Une minute de plus dehors, et elle était assurée de perdre son nez ou l'un de ses dix doigts. C'est pour cette raison que la jeune fille hurla contre son cousin et son meilleur ami qui ricanaient, cachés derrière la grande porte, fiers d'avoir visé juste. Les cheveux roux de Rose étaient aspergés de neige. Allénore, sentant la bataille arriver, se faufila derrière un coin, préférant rester au sec. Rose se retourna, faisant face à Albus et Scorpius, hilares.

-Vos êtres détestables et détestés ! Fulmina-elle en se maudissant d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans les dortoirs.

-Ne mens pas, Rosie, on sait que tu nous adores, rétorqua le blond un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Il y avait peu de chose que Rose trouvait irritable. Et Scorpius Malefoy en faisait parti ces derniers temps… Ils s'entendaient à merveille d'habitude tous les deux. Cependant, Scorpius cherchait constamment la rousse, la faisant enrager pour un oui ou pour un non. Il savait très bien comment la faire sortir de ses gonds. Bien sûr, ils avaient l'habitude de se taquiner tous les deux, mais ce qui était au départ un jeu, s'était transformé avec les années en une autre chose, que Rose ne parvenait pas à définir. Ils étaient toujours amis mais, mais il y avait un truc nouveau. Un truc que Rose se refusait de qualifier de sentiments amoureux… Car cela lui faisait terriblement peur.

Ils formaient un beau quatuor. Bien qu'Albus et Scorpius soient à Poufsouffle et les filles à Serdaigle, ils étaient très souvent ensemble, que cela soit pour travailler ou pour passer tout simplement du temps entre amis. Rose aimait son petit groupe. Elle avait été tellement déçue de ne pas avoir été répartie dans la même maison qu'Albus, en première année… Elle avait eu peur que cela les sépare. Pourtant, dès le lendemain, Albus était venu s'assoir à la table des Serdaigles, lui présentant Scorpius qui discutait déjà avec Allénore. Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

\- Allénore ! L'apostropha le blond. Sort de ta cachette, on ne te fera rien !

-Pourquoi vous l'épargnez elle mais pas moi ? Trépigna Rose, les mains sur les hanches, franchement indignée.

-Parce qu' Allénore est tellement fragile qu'elle tomberait malade dans la seconde suivante, expliqua Albus d'un ton savant. Et sache, chère cousine adorée, que le fautif, c'est Scorpius.

-Tu t'es rendu complice de son crime en le laissant faire, lui reprocha-t-elle alors qu' Allénore la rejoignait, un petit sourire en coin dû à la scène.

-Il m'y a même encouragé ! Rajouta Scorpius.

Albus grogna un vulgaire « espèce de délateur » en direction de Scorpius qui riait toujours. Rose le rejoignit, incapable de rester fâchée plus longtemps. Elle s'arrêta, quand ce dernier sans raison s'approcha d'elle pour lui coller une bise sur la joue. La Serdaigle rougit. Un petrificus totalus aurait eu moins d'effet que le geste de Scorpius. Et sa joue, gelée par le l'hiver, brulée par le baiser... Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid… Surprise et totalement décontenancée, elle fixa le blond pendant quelques instants, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Allénore et Albus se regardèrent, complices. Ils étaient témoins depuis maintenant sept ans de ce genre de scène. Le brun s'approcha de cette dernière.

-Tu crois qu'un jour ils comprendront ? lui demandat-il, un sourire moqueur sur la figure.

Rose observait simplement la neige, en continuant de se chamailler avec Scorpius. Elle tournait toujours, tourbillonnant dans le vent, pour se pose fatalement sur le sol et fondre. Il n'y en aurait bientôt plus, de la neige. Mais ses souvenirs, ces instants de bonheur, resteront gravés dans sa mémoire. Parce que La neige ne dissout pas les souvenirs. Jamais.


	12. Sourire rouge à lèvres

_"Un sourire est le plus beau maquillage qu'une femme puisse porter."_

 _Katherine Pancol_

Albus était en plein milieu du passage, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il regardait sa cousine et Allénore, en train de se préparer. Il faisait atrocement chaud, et lourd. L'été était bel et bien présent et les quatre amis attendaient la pluie, ou l'orage juste pour les rafraichir. Mais ce soir, les Potter étaient partis en vacances. Ginny et Harry avaient confié la demeurer familiale à James et Albus, qui avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour y inviter tous leurs amis et cousins. Harry avait un peu grincé des dents, mais il n'avait jamais réellement su résister à ses trois enfants quand ils se liguaient tous ensemble pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Tu crois qu'Edward sera là ? demanda Allénore.

\- Sans nul doute, James et lui sont amis, répondit Rose.

Albus se retourna. Scorpius était juste derrière lui, et les observait piocher dans les différentes teintes de poudres et de rouge à lèvres. Et il mordilla les siennes, en cherchant à comprendre. Allénore avait un teint parfait, des cils déjà beaucoup trop longs que s'en était indécent. Et Rose… Rose avec sa peau laiteuse, ses beaux yeux et ses lèvres naturellement vermeils… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles se maquillaient toutes les deux ? Le blond les observa, peindre leurs bouches de rouge avec minutie.

\- Tu nous trouves comment Scorpius ? lui demanda la rousse.

\- Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur les dents Rosie, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Son amie se contempla la glace, en y faisant un grand et faux sourire pour dévoiler ses dents :

\- Oh mince !

Allénore éclata de rire et Rose se mît à sourire, pour de vrai, faisant apparaître sa fossette. Et Scorpius pensa que le sourire de Rose, c'était définitivement son plus beau maquillage.


	13. Art

**NA :**

Ce promt se déroule lors de la sixième annnée de Scorpius et Rose à Poudlard.

* * *

 _"L'amour n'est pas un sentiment, c'est un art"_

 _Paul Morand_

Il l'observe, à la dérobée. Sur le coin de ses lèvres vermeilles, il y a des traces de sucre. Il détaille les traits de son visage. Scorpius commence par ses cheveux, roux, flamboyants, des boucles souples et indisciplinées qui s'échappent toujours de ses chignons, de ses queues de cheval, de ses tresses. Son front, un peu petit. Ses sourcils, bien dessinés, arrondis, qui s'arquent quand elle réfléchit, qui se froncent quand elle est en colère… Ses grands yeux bleus en amande, encadrés par ses cils qu'elle torture de mascara pour les faire paraître encore plus longs qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Son petit nez, tout retroussé. Ses joues rondes. Le tout constellé de tâche de rousseurs, comme si une poudrière de copeau de chocolat était passé au-dessus de son visage pour le marteler de toutes ces petites marques. Et ses lèvres pulpeuses, pleines de sucre…

-Scorpius ! le tire de ses pensées Albus.

-Hum ?

-Tu baves…

Albus ricane. Il adore taquiner son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier, est déjà replongé dans ses pensées. Il regarde le tableau de Rose, comme il l'appelle. Aujourd'hui, elle est de bonne humeur. Elle discute avec Allénore, sa meilleure amie. Sa cravate bleue et bronze est mal mise, son col de chemise est tout retourné. Il y a des cernes sous ses prunelles. Et ce sucre sur ses lèvres… Mais Rose est la plus belle œuvre de cette pièce. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a rien de parfait. Peut-être parce que ce sont ses petits défauts qui la rendent encore plus attirante.

Il la regarde reprendre un autre bonbon plein de sucre. Elle en éparpille partout sur sa robe de sorcière et sur ses livres qu'elle époussette. Elle s'approche de son cousin et de Scorpius.

\- On ne vous a pas vu ce matin ! commence la rousse.

Allénore s'assoit à sa place habituelle, entre Albus et Scorpius qui s'efforce de ne pas fixer la bouche de Rose. Cette bouche pleine de sucre. Cette bouche sûrement douce. Cette bouche… La bouche douce et sucrée de Rose…

L'aînée des Weasley-Granger raconte sa journée en faisant de grands gestes. Quand il l'écoute, quand il entend le son de sa voix, il se dit que Rose est bien plus qu'un tableau. C'est aussi une musique. Un opéra. Une mélodie, toute une symphonie. Rose, c'est tous les arts du monde en une seule personne. Quand elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, il a l'odeur de la vanille et de la noisette qui se mélangent à l'air. Ça chatouille ses narines, ça le transporte. Quand elle bouge, on dirait qu'elle danse, qu'elle est libre. Quand elle s'arrête, on dirait une sculpture, parfaite, immobile, figée dans le temps.

\- Ça ne va pas Scorpius ? demande la jeune-fille. T'as l'air distrait.

\- Si, si…

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle passe une main dans sa chevelure.

\- T'as juste du sucre au coin des lèvres…

\- Oh !

A l'aide de ses pouces, elle retire les restes des sucreries qu'elle a dévoré. Scorpius soupire. Un jour, il lui dira… L'amour n'est pas un sentiment. Quand Scorpius regarde Rose, c'est une évidence. C'est un art. Parce qu'il est comme cet artiste un peu perdu, et Rose est sa muse. C'est certain. L'amour n'est pas un sentiment, c'est un art.


	14. La vie en Rose

**NA : ce prompt se déroule lors de la septième année de Scorpius et Rose à Poudlard. J'imaginais une scène type d'un bal de promo, ou Scorpius regarde Rose dans sa robe**

* * *

 _"Je vois la vie en rose"_

 _Edith Piaf_

Et il la regarde, Rose. Ce n'est plus exactement la même Rose, elle a subi une certaine métamorphose… Rose a éclose. Alors il la contemple. Rose et sa prose, Rose qui est grandiose, dans cette robe qu'elle porte, cette robe toute rose. Ça tient à vraiment pas grand-chose… Mais elle est comme une virtuose. Elle ose et elle danse. Elle leur enlève à tous, en quelques mouvements, leurs airs moroses, parce qu'elle est comme ça Rose, alors même qu'elle garde ses lèvres closent. Elle fait voir la vie en rose. Scorpius suppose que c'est sa névrose, d'observer Rose. Il voudrait tout mettre sur pause, et laisser le temps suspendu, car il en ferait presque une overdose, à avoir trop et à la fois si peu de Rose. Et Scorpius, ça l'indispose tout ce rose, même s'il a besoin de sa dose, de sa Rose, de sa dose de Rose. Tout les oppose. Et pourtant, quand ses yeux bleus croisent les siens, en symbiose il le ressent. Un enthousiasme les gagnait tour à tour comme par osmose. Parce qu'elle était comme ça Rose. Scorpius porte en silence un secret, ainsi qu'un verre à sa bouche, et le goût du saccharose le fait tousser. Il voit la vie en Rose, il voit la vie en rose…


	15. La grande soeur

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule lors de la septième année à Poudlard de Rose et Scorpius

* * *

 _« Nulle amie ne vaut une sœur »_

 _Christina Rossetti_

Hugo caressait le papier du bout des doigts. Il se retenait de sourire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades qui passaient par là. Le soleil passait au travers de la lettre, faisant presque disparaître les lettres écrites à l'encre noire. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, les phrases finement tracées, pour s'arrêter sur la petite signature. Elégante, toute petite, aux formes arrondies, avec une boucle sur les « L » de « Juliette ». Le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, son cœur tambourinant fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Une nouvelle réjouissante ? se moqua une voix fluette derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

\- Rose ! s'exclama-t-il, une main sur le cœur.

Adossé sur l'un des nombreux arbres du parc, Hugo cacha sa lettre, comme un trésor. Rose, souriante et habillée de son uniforme aux couleurs de Serdaigle, imita son cadet, s'asseyant sur l'herbe un peu humide.

\- Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle en plissant sa jupe.

Hugo regarda son aînée et s'empara de son sac pour y prendre un sandwich. Il mordit dedans, ses yeux bleus plongés dans leur contemplation du lac.

\- T'es pas très loquace aujourd'hui ! lui reprocha sa sœur.

Rose adorait le mercredi midi. C'était leur jour, à Hugo et à elle. Le jour ou ils se retrouvaient tous les deux pour déjeuner. Ils discutaient de leurs journées, de tout et de rien, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il fasse soleil… Rose ébouriffa les boucles de son frère qui se débattit avant de prendre le dessus. Il avait tellement grandi... Il devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que sa sœur désormais.

\- Elle est loin l'époque ou je pouvais te battre…, déclara tristement la jeune-fille.

\- T'as jamais été très forte Rose !

\- Eh ! protesta cette dernière en désignant l'un de ses biceps quasiment plats. Regarde-moi ça !

Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire et Rose, soulagée de le voir se détendre, commença à manger.

\- C'est quoi cette lettre dans ton dos ? demanda-t-elle finalement un s'essuyant les lèvres pleines de mayonnaise.

Hugo lui tendit une serviette et leva les yeux au ciel. Rose, curieuse comme pas deux… Mais sa sœur était sa confidente, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il aurait pu en parler à Lily, mais elle n'était pas Rose…Et Lily était occupée à autre chose et de surcroît, tout le monde savait que Lily Luna Potter ne savait pas garder un secret pour elle.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? insista légèrement Rose.

Hugo regarda sa sœur attentivement. Ils avaient de la chance. Leur mère disait souvent qu'ils étaient inséparables, tous les deux. Elle le déclarait avec fierté, amour et bonheur. Contrairement à leurs cousins, James, Albus et Lily qui se disputaient souvent, Rose et Hugo étaient rarement en désaccord. Rose avait toujours partagé ses jouets avec son petit-frère. Elle lui avait lu des histoires pour le soir, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à apprendre à déchiffrer les consonnes et les voyelles. Hugo avait toujours partagé ses blagues avec sa grande-sœur. Hugo l'avait toujours suivi partout, alors qu'il commençait à peine à marcher sur ses deux jambes de bambin. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, autant qu'un frère et une sœur puissent s'aimer. Bien sûr qu'ils se taquinaient souvent… Hugo, jamais à cours de farces et Rose, avec son sarcasme naturel.

\- C'est Juliette.

\- Juliette ? Juliette, Juliette ? Notre Juliette ? s'interrogea la préfète en chef de Poudlard.

\- Juliette Juliette ! confirma Hugo dont les joues se colorèrent légèrement de rouge.

Rose haussa les sourcils. Juliette Graham, la fille cadette de leur voisin moldus d'en face. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, Juliette et Hugo jouaient ensemble. La jeune-fille l'avait même initié au skate l'été dernier…. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble avant de devoir se séparer à cause de la rentrée. Bien sûr, pour Juliette, Hugo était en internat et c'était Hermione qui lui transmettait ses lettres et qui donnait à la jolie blonde, les réponses de son fils. Ce dernier avait une totale confiance en sa mère en ce qui concernait sa correspondance. Il savait que rien ne faisait plus plaisir à sa maman de savoir que ses deux enfants avaient des amis moldus, et qu'ils entretenaient des relations régulières avec eux.

\- Elle t'a juste appris à faire du skate ? taquina Rose en enfonçant légèrement son coude dans les côtes de son frère.

\- Arrête ! la repoussa Hugo en posant son sandwich.

Rose savait qu'il y avait un temps pour tout avec Hugo. Un temps pour le rassurer, un temps pour le faire rire, un temps pour lui parler, un temps pour le consoler, et un temps pour l'écouter. C'était son super pouvoir de grande sœur.

\- Elle te plait vraiment ?

Hugo hocha la tête.

\- C'est super ! le félicita Rose pleine d'entrain.

\- Tu trouves ? s'inquiéta Hugo. Je veux dire, elle ne sait pas que je suis un sorcier. Elle me trouve étrange dès fois, mais je crois qu'elle ne s'attends pas à ça. Et c'est si compliqué…

\- C'est toujours compliqué les histoires de cœur, tu sais ! soupira Rose. Ne te trouve pas d'excuse Hugo. Si Juliette te plait, il faut qu'elle le sache.

\- Je ne veux pas le lui écrire. Je veux lui dire, et la regarder.

Rose attendrie, attrapa la main de son cadet en se moquant gentiment de lui. Hugo n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien…

\- Qui aurait cru Hugo Weasley, aussi fleur bleue et romantique ?

\- Arrête ! pouffa légèrement le roux en repoussant sa sœur.

\- Les prochaines vacances sont dans deux semaines. T'arriveras à tenir Roméo ?

Hugo lui tira la langue.

\- Et toi, Rose ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- T'as rien à me dire ? insista Hugo.

Rose haussa les épaules, cherchant à comprendre ou voulait en venir son frère. Celui-ci s'esclaffa, et sans comprendre la raison de son hilarité, Rose joignit son rire au sien. Rose pouvait être si aveugle dès fois… Depuis sa rentrée en septième année à Poudlard, Rose et Scorpius ne cessaient de se tourner autour. Ça n'avait pas surpris grand monde, même en tenant compte des quelques aventures de Scorpius et de la nonchalance de Rose concernant tout ce qui se rapprochait de loin ou de près à une relation amoureuse.

Hugo leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, en écoutant Rose lui parler. Le hasard avait fait qu'ils étaient nés dans la même famille. Mais le destin fait si bien les choses… Hugo en était convaincu depuis toujours… Nulle amie ne vaut une sœur.


	16. Insomnies

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule lors de la septième année à Poudlard de Rose et Scorpius.

* * *

 _"_ _Le sommeil est encore plus parfait quand on le partage avec un être aimé."_

 _De_ _David Herbert Lawrence_ _, "Amants et fils"_

\- « Amour ». « Sentiment amoureux, sentiment passionné d'une personne pour une autre. », du latin _amorem_ , accusatif de _amor_. Amour heureux, amour vache, amour passionnel, amour charnel, amour maternel, paternel, fraternel… Et tu conjugues le verbe « aimer » de la même façon. « J'aime la choucroute », c'est le même « j'aime » que celui de « Je t'aime ». Alors je préfère ne jamais le dire, surtout si je ne le pense pas vraiment. Comment penser un sentiment, si fort… Un sentiment pour lequel des peintres, des sculpteurs, des poètes et des philosophes se sont battus pour en définir les termes. Et ils n'en retiennent jamais tout à fait la même de définition. Comment un mot employé de façon si plurielle, peut-être autant singulier ?

\- Rose ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il est quatre heure du matin. L'amour, c'est le courage que j'ai de ne pas te tuer en ce moment-même, grogna Scorpius en tentant de se rendormir.

Les joues de Rose s'empourprèrent dans le noir de la nuit. C'était toujours Scorpius qu'elle venait voir quand elle avait des insomnies… Il l'écoutait souvent. Il réussissait toujours à l'apaiser, et Rose en trouvait le sommeil. Le matin, quand elle se réveillait dans le lit du Poufsouffle, elle se sentait revigorée. Ses nuits d'insomnies, c'étaient ses sommeils les plus parfaits...

Mais manifestement, la semaine avait été épuisante pour son ami. Rien d'étonnant à cela, les ASPICS approchaient à grands pas...

\- Scorpius !

Elle secoua légèrement son épaule, mais le blond s'était rendormi. Elle esquissa un sourire… Scorpius, le garçon qui cachait toujours ses sentiments, qui ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, venait presque de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Et même s'il était moitié inconscient en ayant prononcé ses mots, Rose s'en moquait. C'était bien suffisant pour le moment…


	17. Paradoxes

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule un an après la septième année à Poudlard de Rose et Scorpius. Ils ont commencé leurs études.

* * *

 _"Y a-t-il sur terre chose plus étrange qu'être amoureux à 18 ans ? c'est comme un jardin d'abondance au printemps. Mon coeur était à l'Orient et voyait naître le soleil ; j'aurais pu cueillir les étoiles dans le ciel."_

 _Jean Stafford_

Il aurait été capable de tout, à cet instant-là. Rose riait aux étoiles qui mourraient petit à petit, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Elle était un peu ivre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ses joues avaient une jolie teinte rosée et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Les vagues, s'échouaient sur le sable de la plage. C'était envoutant, presque autant que Rose… Celle-ci était pendue au bras de Scorpius, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis. Elle s'esclaffait des suites des pitreries d'Albus qui s'amusait depuis une demi-heure à parler français à une touriste qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

Scorpius souriait doucement. La chaleur du corps de Rose contre le sien avait quelque chose d'apaisant, mais de revigorant. Les choses avaient été tendues à un moment avec Rose. Il ne la méritait pas, il le savait. C'était un Malfoy, sa réputation le précédait. Et Rose… Rose était si… Il n'arrivait jamais à mettre de mot sur ce qu'était Rose. Il avait essayé d'endiguer ses sentiments. Pourtant, tout, absolument tout, le ramenait à elle. Ils pourraient être ensemble à ce moment précis. Réellement et pleinement ensemble… Comme l'étaient Louis et Allénore. Le blond regarda ces derniers, marchant dans l'eau salée. Ils semblaient si heureux tout les deux… Et quand Scorpius voyait sa meilleure-amie dans les bras du blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il aurait voulu la même chose…

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A rien…, répondit-il.

C'était étrange ce sentiment. Bizarre, anormal, curieux. Un peu comme Rose. Il y avait de tout dans ce qu'il ressentait. De la joie, de la douleur, de l'amour, de la haine, un peu de tristesse et malgré tout, de l'espoir.

Il aurait pu lui dire tout ça. Elle l'aurait écouté, battit des cils et peut-être même qu'elle l'aurait embrassé. Cette année, leur première en tant qu'adulte, leur première hors du château de Poudlard, lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance de la présence de Rose. Bien sûr, Allénore et Albus lui avaient aussi énormément manqué. L'une poursuivait ses études dans les sortilèges, et l'autre en Histoire de la Magie. Rose, elle, était accaparée par son école nationale d'études des baguettes magiques. Lui-même, avec sa formation d'auror, avait très peu de temps…

\- Vous m'avez manqué cette année…

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, sourit Rose.

Louis avait eu la bonne idée de proposer à ses cousins et à leurs amis les plus proche, de passer quelques jours en France dans la maison de vacances de ses grands-parents maternels. Ils avaient tous sauté sur l'occasion, surtout Allénore, qui en avait profité pour rendre visite à sa famille.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de se voir souvent cette année.

\- C'était plus facile quand on habitait tous sous le même toit, plaisanta Scorpius.

Rose écarquilla ses grands yeux, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand une idée lumineuse traversait son esprit. Elle le frappa brusquement sur l'épaule :

\- Mais la voilà la solution !

\- Je ne te suis pas Rose…, grimaça le jeune homme en massant l'endroit ou Rose l'avait frappé.

\- Habitons tous ensemble !

\- Rose, le whisky-pur-feu, ça n'a jamais eu de supers bons effets sur toi !

\- Je suis sérieuse !

Rose avait arrêté de rire. Ses iris n'avaient jamais été aussi sérieuses, et d'aussi loin que Scorpius se souvienne, il ne lui avait jamais vu cet air aussi déterminé.

\- Nous nous connaissons suffisamment, Allénore habite seule et je sais très bien que tu la surveille de loin pour vérifier qu'elle pense toujours à fermer son appartement à clés quand elle s'en va. Tu n'aurais plus besoin de le faire ! Albus ne supporte plus James depuis qu'il est revenu vivre chez Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny. Moi, j'ai besoin de me détacher de mes parents… Ce serait parfait !

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Scorpius était convaincu. Lui-même, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal… Ils verraient ses amis tous les jours, et ils savaient qu'ils le connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour le laisser respirer quand il en aurait besoin. Rose était un pur géni.

\- Je suis partant, murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Rose.

\- Je suis partant ! répéta l'ancien Poufsouffle beaucoup plus fort.

Rose se jeta dans ses bras. Ils ne restaient plus qu'à soumettre l'idée à Allénore et Albus. Mais Scorpius avait la tête ailleurs. Il enveloppa Rose dans une étreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Il se sentait capable de tout avec elle, même d'habiter et de partager quotidiennement son intimité avec trois personnes. Devant la rousse et lui, sur la courbe de l'horizon et la ligne qui séparait le ciel de la mer, la lune se reflétait sur le grand miroir d'eau. Scorpius se sentait bien. Mais il avait toujours cette sensation, ce poignard dans le ventre qui le torturait, cette petite voix qui lui disait que Rose n'était pas à lui. Il se contentait de ce moment, juste de ce moment et de ce petit bonheur. Rose lui donnait cette impression… Rose et les sentiments qu'elle lui infligeait étaient des paradoxes, des énigmes insolvables.

L'aube était sur le point d'apparaître et les derniers points lumineux du ciel s'éteignaient les uns après les autres. Scorpius avait cette certitude qu'il était à sa place, dans les bras de Rose. Y a-t-il sur terre chose plus étrange qu'être amoureux à dix-huit ans ? C'est comme un jardin d'abondance au printemps… Le cœur de Scorpius était à l'Orient et voyait naître le soleil ; Il aurait pu cueillir les étoiles dans le ciel.


	18. Somnambulisme de partiels

_Cet OS se déroule pendant la deuxième année d'étude de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore_

* * *

 _"Il ne faut jamais réveiller un somnambule"_

Rose venait d'entendre un bruit suspect. Un bruit de cambrioleur assoiffé de sang, venu pour tous les tuer. Elle se leva de son lit et prit la batte d'Albus qui traînait dans sa chambre. Rose la regarda un moment, en demandant même comment cette batte avait-elle atterri dans sa chambre… Les joies de colocation faisaient souvent que les affaires des uns se retrouvaient dans les chambres des autres. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Rose avait surpris Scorpius avec une paire de chaussettes roses pailletées appartenant à Allénore. Ou à elle, elle ne savait plus trop à force.

Rose serra la batte contre elle et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle toqua discrètement à la chambre de Scorpius, qui lui ouvrit quelques instants après. Elle lui intima de se taire quand un bruit de verre cassé les fit sursauter. Scorpius loucha sur la batte un moment et leva les yeux au ciel avant de la lui prendre des mains. Sur la défensive, il tendit le bras, prêt à lancer un sort à l'aide de sa baguette et il se dirigea avec Rose, dans la grande pièce à vivre.

Ils ne découvrirent aucun voleur.

Scorpius baissa sa baguette et Rose alluma les lumières.

Albus était sur le comptoir de la cuisine, debout, en position de vainqueur et regardait les chaises comme si elles étaient ses sujets :

\- Et maintenant prosternez-vous devant Karakakus, Roi des Trolls des Montagnes ! Proclama-t-il.

Le brun était en hauteur et contemplait ses amis, en bas, abasourdis. Allénore sortit de sa chambre et bailla bruyamment.

\- Oui, oui, Roi Karakakus, nous sommes tes humbles sujets.

-Ployez le genou devant moi !

\- Il déconne là ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Oh non il est très sérieux, murmura Rose.

\- Il dort, intervint Allénore.

\- Réveillons-le ! Fit alors le blond.

\- Il ne faut jamais réveiller un somnambule ! s'effara la jeune femme.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lança un sortilège pour faire léviter Albus jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle le coucha. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau après avoir nettoyer celui que leur ami avait cassé :

\- Somnambulisme de révisions de partiels, expliqua Allénore. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Son épreuve sur l'Histoire des guerres des Trolls est dans une semaine, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Rose.

Scorpius hocha la tête, avant de pâlir :

\- Ce sera quoi quand il révisera pour les guerres avec les êtres de l'eau ?

\- On le tiendra éloigné de la baignoire, fit doucement Allénore.

Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les trois, avant de retourner se coucher.


	19. Rose l

**NA :**

Ce prompt se déroule quelques mois après "Insensé", durant lequel Victoire et Teddy se marient. Rose et Scorpius ont ici approximativement 19 ans.

* * *

 _"Nous voyons l'abeille se poser sur toutes les plantes et tirer de chacune le meilleur."_

 _Socrate_

Le fait était qu'il se mettait rarement en colère. Il était d'un naturel calme, son impassibilité typiquement malfoyenne était légendaire après tout. Il avait une apparence à entretenir. Pourtant, dans sa main, la madeleine qu'il a prise est en miette. Il n'en reste rien. Ces miettes, elles collent à la paume moite du jeune-homme. En face de Scorpius, se trouve Ethan Carter, ses cheveux parfaitement plaqués sur son crâne, ses pommettes saillantes, son sourire de playboy et son jean skinny affreusement trop serré. Il avait un sourire parfaitement blanc, éclatant. Une dentition digne des pages publicitaire pour dentifrice.

\- Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps Ethan ! hurla la voix de Rose.

Crispé, Scorpius avala une gorgée de son café. Sa colère était presque toute aussi chaude. Il aurait pu se bruler avec le liquide… Mais il ne sentit même pas la boisson descendre le long de son œsophage. Allénore s'était barricadée dans sa chambre et il était impossible de l'y en sortir depuis une semaine. Albus était en cours. Il était seul, pour affronter cet Ethan… Il grinça des dents. Qu'avait-il donc fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter telle chose ?

Rose avait commencé à sortir avec Ethan après leur rencontre au mariage des Lupin. Un jour, il les avait croisés en descendant dans la rue pour acheter un nouveau pack de lait. Une nuit, il les avait croisés en descendant dans la cuisine, en train de finir ce même pack de lait en riant. Et Scorpius avait prié pour que le jeune homme s'étouffe avec sa gorgée…

\- Je suis bien avec elle, murmura Ethan sans oser planter ses iris dans celles, glaciales de Scorpius.

\- Evidemment ! lui répondit ce dernier.

Rose était comme les abeilles qui se posaient sur toutes les plantes et qui tiraient de chacune d'elles, le meilleur. Elle rendait heureux, Rose. Elle faisait rire, Rose. Elle était magique, Rose. C'était Rose. Sa Rose. Et la voir dans cette robe bleu pâle, tournoyer sur elle-même, avec ses cheveux lâchés… Ca rendait Scorpius fou. Fou de rage. Parce qu'elle s'était faite belle. Parce que lui, il l'aimait dès le matin, avec ses yeux cernés, un reste de bave sur le coin des lèvres et les cheveux en bataille. Scorpius se leva et mit à la poubelle les pauvres restes de sa madeleine.

Il entendit le rire d'Ethan, les bruits de plusieurs baisers volés. Le bruit de lèvres que l'on butine… Rose, l'abeille. Celle qui pique, qui fait mal, qui empoisonne. Rose avait fait ressortir ce qui avait de meilleur en Scorpius. C'était son don. Partout où elle allait, Rose émerveillait et rendait le monde beau. C'était comme ça. Et après y avoir goûté aussi longtemps, Scorpius se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à présent…


End file.
